The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
By using a personal computer (or other computing device), a user can interact with many different devices (e.g., printers, faxes, scanners, cameras, and so on) that are in communication with the personal computer. Each of the different devices typically requires the user to configure their personal computer by selecting settings and installing drivers and/or custom software. Additionally, once installed and configured, a user must then remember how to interact with and use each of the different devices. Accordingly, installing drivers/software and remembering how to use the different devices can be a difficult task for users.